Além de palavras
by Krahe
Summary: Fanfic sobre o início do relacionamento entre Hyoga e Shun. Oneshot, Yaoi.


Essa fanfiction foi produzida meio às pressas para um concurso de um grupo de fãs. One shot, Hyoga x Shun. Minha classificação não ficou das melhores e a fic, apesar de não ter ficado uma das minhas favoritas, até que não vale a pena deixar esquecida. Apesar de que, depois de reler algumas vezes, até que comecei a gostar um pouco mais dela. Enfim, espero que gostem :)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Além de Palavras**

Observava-o. Da sacada principal da Mansão Kido, assistia ao pôr-do-sol e ao jovem meio-russo divertindo-se com dois de seus companheiros jogando queimada. Mesmo suado e sujo de terra, o aquariano parecia-lhe especialmente adorável, principalmente entre os ataques de riso tolos em que caía toda vez que era acertado pela bola com força, sujando-o ainda mais. Não se surpreendeu quando percebeu que os três haviam desistido de seguir as regras do jogo e apenas brincavam de tentar acertar uns aos outros e arranjarem qualquer desculpa para se atirarem no chão.

Suspirou. O céu já estava predominantemente laranja, algo bastante comum dos fins de tarde dos verões japoneses, valorizando o tom de pele do cavaleiro de Cisne.

Sentiu uma mão bem conhecida passar por baixo de seus cabelos e parar entre seu pescoço e seu ombro. Virou-se, olhando para Ikki e recebendo de volta um olhar terno que só para ele Fênix não se sentia incomodado em dirigir.

- Você está tenso.

- Um pouco.

- No que está pensando?

Sorriu de leve.

– Nada de mais – Voltou a olhar para Hyoga, que havia percebido sua presença lá e acenava. Pelo menos até Seiya se atirar em cima dele e ele ser obrigado a voltar a se concentrar no "jogo".

Ikki parou de massagear os ombros do irmão e o abraçou por trás, olhando para o mesmo lugar que ele mas, ao contrário do mais novo, não vendo nada de muito interessante.

- E você, Ikki, no que está pensando?

- Nada de mais também. Acho que é de família...

- Tonto!

Continuaram observando juntos a paisagem até Ikki se encher e ir tomar banho, deixando Shun sozinho. As coisas estavam mudando, sentia-se estranho ultimamente. Morando com seus 4 companheiros de batalha depois da última Guerra Santa, percebia que os limites entre amizade e amor ficavam muito bagunçados de vez em quando, principalmente em relação a certo cavaleiro de gelo... Ali mesmo, observando-o numa tarefa tão boba, se sentia hipnotizado.

-x-

- Não foram jogar com a gente por quê?

- Ah, Seiya, muito chato.

- Chato é você, Ikki! – Hyoga lançou-lhe um guardanapo amassado em forma de bolinha no ombro.

- QUEIMADO!!

- Depois EU é que sou chato... – Retrucou, olhando de Seiya para Hyoga.

- E você Shun, por que não foi? – Perguntou o loiro, tirando o amigo distraído de seus pensamentos.

- Bom, vocês sabem que não gosto muito dessas coisas e...

Uma voz diferente das cinco presentes adentrou o salão de jantar.

- A senhorita Saori está chegando, tratem de se comportar, seus trogloditas mirins! - Tatsume. Saori voltava de mais um dia de trabalho e desenvolvimento de planos para a Fundação e o Santuário. Em geral estava sempre um tanto cansada, mas mantinha-se simpática com seus cavaleiros e procurava sempre que possível passar alguma parte do dia com eles, mesmo isso sendo cada vez mais difícil, apesar de estarem (pelo menos temporariamente) também morando na mansão.

Saori sentou-se com seu traje social vermelho e jantou ouvindo pacientemente o relato empolgado e exagerado de Seiya sobre como foi o dia. Shiryu mantinha-se em silêncio como sempre, corrigindo Pégaso em alguns "pequenos" desvios da realidade. Ikki comia tentando imaginar que estava sozinho na mesa e que tudo estava em silêncio. Shun concentrava-se em empurrar grãos de arroz de um lado para outro do prato e Hyoga observava tal ação achando as mãozinhas de Shun uma graça.

Não demorou muito para Andrômeda sentir a atenção do russo voltada para si. Olhou para ele por entre suas longas mechas de franja, curioso em saber o que ele via de interessante. Cisne não se deu ao trabalho de disfarçar, continuou a fitá-lo e deu um leve sorriso.

- Não está com fome?

- Não, não estou. E você, não está interessado na conversa?

- Tanto quanto Ikki.

Ambos olharam o cavaleiro de Fênix, que com as sobrancelhas contraídas espetava um pedaço de carne como se fosse a cabeça de Guilty para descontar a irritação que gritos o causavam. Riram juntos discretamente. Davam-se tão bem... Esqueciam de tudo quando estavam juntos.

-x-

(horas mais tarde, ainda na mansão)

- E aí Shun, tudo bem?

- Sim, está tudo bem sim. Por quê?

- Nada não... É que achei você meio triste hoje na sacada junto com Ikki.

Shun riu.

- Não estava triste, Hyoga. Estava apenas observando vocês jogarem.

- Nossa, somos tão ruins assim para você fazer aquela cara?

- É, vocês são bem ruins mesmo...

- Engraçadinho!

Completamente sem sono, não tinham outra saída a não ser conversar, aproveitando o conforto do salão principal deserto da mansão Kido.

- Não vai me contar?

- Contar o quê?

- O que aconteceu! Você pensa que me engana?

- Hm... Você deve estar dolorido – Após breve silêncio, Shun respondeu dando a entender que não queria falar no assunto.

- É, de fato estou – Confessou o russo, com um sorriso tolo, desistindo de insistir na pergunta e tornar o clima desagradável. Andrômeda levantou-se do sofá e posicionou-se atrás do amigo, massageando-lhe os ombros e escorregando os dedos de vez em quando pela abertura da gola da camisa. Hyoga fechou os olhos, aproveitando a sensação.

- Você... É muito bom nisso.

-... Que bom que te agrada. Aprendi com Ikki.

- Deve fazer muito melhor do que ele.

- Quanto a isso, acho que só se você pedir uma massagem para ele um dia e comparar. - Hyoga não pode segurar a risada, ao imaginar-se fazendo tal pedido para Fênix.

Manteram-se brevemente em silêncio. Cisne só conseguia pensar em como as mãos de Shun eram quentes... A voz do próprio interrompeu-o.

- Sua pele é quente, Hyoga. – Mal sabia ele que tinham em mente a mesma coisa!

- Suas mãos também. – O russo retirou uma delas de seus ombros e a pôs entre as suas, observando-a. Andrômeda arrepiou-se com o contato e a desvencilhou devagar, sorrindo, com o pretexto de continuar a massagem. Novamente um momento de silêncio, um pouco mais constrangedor do que o primeiro.

- Shun, vai parecer meio tolo mas eu queria que você soubesse que gosto muito de você como amigo, e não gostaria em hipótese alguma de perder sua amizade.

- Por que está falando isso? – Respondeu, em seu tom calmo e amigável habitual – Por que perderia minha amizade, Hyoga?

- Não sei... Só sei que estou uma sensação ruim ultimamente... Acho que estou pressentindo alguma coisa. Por isso que cismei com sua expressão de hoje a tarde, talvez estivesse sentindo alguma coisa também.

"Você não acreditaria se eu te contasse, querido amigo..." – Andrômeda pensou de imediato.

-...

- ... Shun?

- ... Ah! Eh... Não sei do que está falando Hyoga, sinceramente. Poderia ser mais claro?

- Bom, na verdade, não é nada muito além do que te falei, também não sei direito. Deve ser só besteira minha, deixa pra lá.

Shun, vendo que Hyoga estava muito mais incomodado do que parecia, parou a massagem e sentou-se ao seu lado, segurando uma de suas mãos e sorrindo. Como resposta, recebeu a cara desconcertada que sempre achou bastante adorável de um loiro meio descabelado um tanto desacostumado com demonstrações de afeto.

- Hyoga... Eu prometo que não vou deixar nada acontecer comigo, está bem?

O aquariano sentiu-se mais calmo pela sinceridade.

- Está bem. – Respondeu, retribuindo ao sorriso.

- Mas você vai ter que me prometer que vai se cuidar também.

- Está prometido.

Levantaram-se e finalmente foram para seus respectivos quartos. Shun, antes de dormir, não resistiu em observar cuidadosamente suas mãos, agora com o cheiro de Hyoga... Cada dia sua situação piorava. Não conseguia parar de toca-las, mesmo sabendo que o "cheiro de Hyoga" nelas era muito mais sua imaginação do que de fato algum resquício do russo. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo com si mesmo. Sentia vontades que nunca havia sentido antes... A presença do amigo loiro era quase uma necessidade e, quanto mais perto ficava dele, mais perto queria ficar. Ao massageá-lo horas atrás, percebeu que estava se segurando para não deslizar as mãos completamente para dentro de sua justa camisa azul e afundar o rosto nos longos cabelos dourados.

A princípio, achava que era apenas amizade e afeto em resposta a toda atenção que recebia do aquariano e a enorme gratidão deste por tê-lo salvo a vida numa ocasião. Depois, achou que só estava meio carente, mas não reagia do mesmo modo que reagia aos carinhos de Ikki quando era tocado pelo loiro. Em hipótese alguma. E agora essa... Morando sob o mesmo teto, já havia o visto andando de toalha, suado, arrumado, desarrumado, dormindo no sofá... E a cada momento ficava mais encantado. Lembrou-se que nunca havia beijado alguém. Será que o mesmo acontecia com Hyoga? Não, provavelmente não, Hyoga era tão atraente... Devia chover garotas em cima dele. Mas em cima de si mesmo também... Só que era diferente. Hyoga não era um tolo como ele. Devia gostar do assédio todo e fazer bom proveito, e não ruborizar e se esconder atrás do irmão. Irmão... Precisava conversar com Ikki. Mas o sono já estava batendo... No dia seguinte quem sabe.

-

-...Ikki?

- ...

- Ikki você está aí?

- ... Me procurando? – Fênix chegou em silêncio assustando o irmão menor que batia inutilmente na porta de seu quarto.

- Ah, sim. Que bom que apareceu. Onde estava?

- Estava na sala. Não me viu?

- Não... – Andava mais distraído do que imaginava...

- Então, por que estava me procurando? Quer conversar?

- É...

- A sós?

- Isso.

- Que bom, gosto quando conversamos, vamos para um lugar menos movimentado sem mordomos intrometidos.

Já na pequena praia perto da mansão, caminhando na areia, Ikki continuava o assunto que começou no caminho, sobre Pandora.

- Bom, na mitologia grega, Pandora foi ressuscitada à pedido de Hades como uma Deusa, então estava pensando que talvez um dia a Saori pod... Shun?

-...

- SHUN!

- Ah! Sim, claro.

- Shun, você não estava ouvindo uma palavra do que eu estava dizendo.

- Me desculpe, irmão. – Observando a expressão preocupada do mais novo, lembrou-se que quem tinha algo importante para falar era ele, logo entendendo que deveria deixar suas reflexões sobre Pandora para mais tarde. Chamando-o para sentar, ficava cada vez mais intrigado pelo que o jovem tinha a contar.

- Tudo bem, já percebi que sua cabeça está em outro lugar. Agora me diga, o que queria conversar em particular?

- Ikki, eu... É meio difícil.

- Percebi. Vamos por partes, então. É sobre o quê? Está bravo com alguém?

- Não...

- Ah, é verdade, você nunca está bravo com ninguém... Esqueci que isso é tarefa exclusiva minha. Então... Você estaria com problemas por causa de alguém?

- É... Podemos dizer que sim.

Ikki deu um leve sorriso.

- Desculpe te fazer bancar o adivinho Ikki, mas... Eu realmente ainda não sei por onde começar... Talvez tenha sido muito precipitado te chamar aqui, vamos esquecer isso, tudo bem?

Ikki deu um sorriso um pouco maior do que o anterior.

- Não. Agora fale Shun, eu sou seu irmão. Vai se sentir melhor, você sabe que pode conversar sobre qualquer coisa comigo, não sabe?

- Sei, mas...

- _Qualquer coisa_, Shun.

- Ikki, eu... Eu acho que estou apaixonado.

Fênix riu alto - coisa raríssima de ser feita por ele sem sarcasmo, cinismo ou até mesmo sadismo, como naquela ocasião.

- Até que enfim você falou!

- V-Você já tinha percebido?

- Claro que sim, Shun! Te conheço como a palma de minha mão! Também já me apaixonei, não se esqueça, conheço esse seu comportamento.

- E você tem idéia de por quem?

- Isso eu confesso que me intriga um pouco. Vai me contar ou vai fazer mistério também?

Andrômeda sorriu de seu jeito meigo habitual.

- Vou fazer mistério...

- Ah! Que gratidão. Mas não era só isso que queria me contar... Se não teria simplesmente pulado no meu pescoço sorridente qualquer dia e contado.

- É verdade, irmão. É que eu acho que estou gostando de alguém que... Eu não deveria gostar.

- É casada?! – Perguntou alterado, virando o rosto completamente na direção do de Shun, fazendo-o rir.

- Pare de brincar com isso! É sério. A pessoa não gosta de mim. Em hipótese alguma.

- Por que tem tanta certeza?

- Porque sim. Vários motivos... Mas posso te garantir que não gosta.

- Não conheço ninguém que preste que não goste de você.

- A pessoa gosta de mim, como amigo.

- Tem namorado?

- Não. – Andrômeda corou de leve ligando a palavra namoradO à Hyoga. Era capaz de ficar feliz caso ele tivesse um namorado pois até assim se sentiria com mais chances...

- Isso está estranho. As meninas são loucas por você, Shun.

Tal afirmação fez Shun se sentir pior ainda... Como se ajudasse em alguma coisa. Não se interessava por nenhuma delas. Muito pelo contrário, percebeu ultimamente... O silêncio repentino e a expressão triste não passaram despercebidas pelo primogênito. "Aí tem coisa..."

- Quando eu me sentir mais à vontade eu te conto, tá bom, nii-san? Agora estou tão confuso...

- Está bem, como quiser...

De volta à mansão, Fênix foi direto a seu quarto e abriu uma pequena caixa de recordações. Dentro, uma pequena pulseira de pérolas cor-de-rosa, a única lembrança material que tinha de Esmeralda. Por algum tempo, dentro da caixinha esteve também o fatídico colar que supostamente era um presente de seus pais para seu irmão menor. Yours Ever... Nunca se esqueceria daquilo. Maldita inscrição que o perturbava até aqueles dias. E sabia que ao seu irmão também, provavelmente. Mas junto à pulseira a única coisa que havia agora era uma bela e grande cruz dourada, lembrança deixada por Cisne em seu túmulo simbólico quando aparentemente havia morrido vítima de um ataque, há muito tempo. Havia a oferecido de volta a Hyoga, mas este havia pedido a ele que permanecesse com ela - foi uma espécie de presente para que tivesse paz na morte, a princípio, mas agora era para que sempre se lembrasse que não estava sozinho e tinha amigos. Além disso, o cavaleiro loiro havia prometido tentar se desvincular um pouco de sua mãe, e a cruz não ajudaria. Mas sentia-se bem por saber que ela estava segura, com Ikki.

A caixa de recordações era algo que dividia com Shun, onde prometeram guardar pequenas coisas que significassem muito. Infelizmente a única lembrança de lá pertencente à Andrômeda foi ligada a uma das maiores tragédias de sua vida, e havia sido deixada no Mundo Inferior. Então, só restavam as recordações de Ikki. Vivia insistindo ao irmão para que colocasse alguma coisa lá, mas ele não sabia nunca o quê. Alguma coisa de Albiore, talvez. Mas seria difícil encontrar, talvez se falasse com June ou quando voltasse para a destruída ilha de Andrômeda conseguisse algo. Mas até lá, a caixa ficaria com o conteúdo que estava. "Quem sabe ele venha a colocar alguma coisa dessa pessoa. O Shun não é do tipo que se apaixona fácil. Deve ser alguém realmente especial para ele..."

-x-

Passaram-se alguns dias. O calor estava um tanto incômodo para toda população. E quando você morou a maior parte de sua vida na Sibéria, tais temperaturas tornam-se quase insuportáveis. E era mais ou menos nisso em que Hyoga pensava enquanto tomava mais um banho e ia direto para uma das varandas na mansão, onde havia um pouco de vento. A tarde já estava na metade e o sol havia dado uma trégua, mas ainda sim não estava feliz e esperava logo uma chuva que há dias prometia chegar.

- Tudo bem aí, Hyoga? - Shun. O jovem japonês com a pele mais clara e macia que já viu na vida dirigia-lhe um sorriso.

- Está... Calor.

Shun riu e sentou-se ao seu lado no sofá-poltrona em forma de divã de Saori.

- Tome alguma coisa gelada, ajuda.

- É que eu estou com preguiça de pegar... - Confessou, virando-se um pouco para ver seu rosto melhor.

- Não seja por isso, eu pego para você. O que quer?

- Ora Shun, deixe de besteiras, não se preocupe comigo. Eu não mereço tanta atenção assim.

- Como você é tímido Hyoga! Fique aí, eu já volto. - Levantou-se sem rodeios e foi pegar algo para os dois antes que o loiro pudesse argumentar com ele ou pelo menos sugerir acompanhá-lo.

"Olha quem fala..."

Passou a pensar em como Andrômeda era extremamente meigo e atencioso com as pessoas, ao contrário de si. Era fechado, um tanto prepotente e às vezes arrogante. Tinha consciência de tudo isso, mas não se importava muito. Nunca fora de seu feitio se preocupar muito em agradar os outros, e as pessoas que o faziam às vezes até o irritavam um pouco. Mas não Shun... Shun era puro de verdade, de bondade autêntica. Achava que ele tinha tudo para ser ranzinza, sombrio, rebelde e frio, mas era um anjo. A vida de um cavaleiro nunca é fácil, mas para os irmãos Amamiya fora especialmente perturbadora. Considerou-se um infeliz por ter perdido sua mãe e amaldiçoou sua vida por muito tempo, até reencontrar vontade de vivê-la novamente devido à... _ele._ Considerou a vida dele muito fácil durante um período - tinha um irmão que o apoiava, nunca precisou lutar contra seu mestre nem contra seus amigos de infância, era belo, inteligente e amado por todos – mas isso até a última batalha contra Hades. Não sabia como teriam sido as coisas caso não fosse Shun, e sim ele o possuído. Não teria resistido à possessão por tanto tempo, e nem sabe se teria se oferecido a sacrifício com tanta convicção e ausência de medo ou arrependimento quanto o outro. Shun era realmente uma alma iluminada, e além de ter sobrevivido, era tão ou mais meigo do que antes. "Realmente não merecia ter passado por tudo aquilo, ele mais do que qualquer pessoa. Tão bom, tão belo, tão..."

- Oi Hyoga, voltei! Aqui está.

Andrômeda carregava duas enormes taças de sorvete.

- Demorei muito?

- Não, não, imagine... Shun... - O rosto do virginiano estava tão próximo do seu que podia ver os risquinhos de seus lábios bem-feitos quase femininos e seus dentes molhados de saliva. A vontade impulsiva de beijá-lo veio antes de qualquer raciocínio lógico que listaria inúmeros motivos para não fazê-lo e diria que estava apenas confundindo as coisas num momento de carência. Surpreso com a própria mente, tudo o que pode fazer foi virar o rosto violentamente soltando um curto gemido rouco durante o momento de silêncio que se seguiu entre sua última fala e o beijo que nem sabia como conseguiu evitar roubar.

- O-O que ouve?

- Nada, eu... Eu agradeço. Muito obrigado pelo sorvete Shun, como soube que esse era meu preferido?

- Bom, só escolhi porque Flocos me lembra você. Sabe, flocos, flocos de neve...- Riram juntos da associação boba.

- E o seu?

- Chocolate. Eu amo chocolate... Olha, esperimenta. - Colocou uma pequena quantidade na colher e num gesto ousado, introduziu-a na boca de Hyoga com quem dá comida à uma criança pequena, retirando-a vagarosamente. Cisne arrepiou-se com o gesto e encarou-o mordendo o lábio inferior, retirando dele os últimos resquícios de sorvete. E agora quem se arrepiou foi Shun. O russo tinha uma boca maior que a sua e lábios consideravelmente carnudos, que combinavam perfeitamente com o maxilar largo e os olhos grandes e azuis. Hyoga tinha uma aparência provocativa, expressão madura e perigosa - Perfeito para um cavaleiro. Os cabelos sem corte e pele morena o deixavam extremamente sensual. Shun não pode deixar de pensar que poderia passar o dia inteiro servindo-lhe sorvete na boca... Tão arredio, tão fechado, e ali, tão perto de si...

-É, é gostoso. Espera... Eu acho que está... Chovendo!

Pouco antes do fim da tarde, chuva veio a cair, dando uma trégua no sol escaldante, mas sem baixar a temperatura do ar nem diminuir muito a luminosidade - Uma típica chuva de verão. Hyoga levantou-se com taça numa das mãos e com a outra livre segurou o braço de Shun.

- Vem. - Conduziu-o devagar, sabendo que a chuva não ser tão rápida, para o exterior da mansão. Caminharam sob as gotas até uma parte mais reservada do jardim, colocando as taças sob um pequeno quiosque. Hyoga deu alguns passou até uma parte mais descampada do jardim, virando o rosto para cima e deixando-se molhar. Andrômeda permaneceu junto ás taças.

- Não é maravilhoso? - O russo exclamou, com as roupas já começando a grudar em seu corpo. Shun corou violentamente, dando um sorriso discreto sem tirar os olhos do belo amigo.

- E como, Hyoga...

Caminhou devagar também deixando-se molhar, lançando os cabelos para trás e desembaraçando-os com os dedos, chamando a atenção de Cisne. Continuando com o exibicionismo não tão inconsciente quanto parecia, livrou-se do suspensório e em seguida da camisa, sentindo melhor as gotas frias.

Hyoga novamente pegou-se preso à imagem de Shun. O garoto mais novo simplesmente o hipnotizava, até em pequenos gestos. Não pôde também deixar de observar o belo corpo que se revelou, esbelto, porém com músculos discretos. Chegou até a achar que as cicatrizes de batalhas lhe davam um certo charme, disfarçadas pela clareza da pele e só sendo vistas com mais atenção. De fato, pouco parecia-se com Ikki. E muito lhe atraía. Como Andrômeda já devia ter ouvido de muitos amigos e inimigos ao longo da vida, tinha uma aparência frágil e delicada, condizente com sua personalidade.

- Não quer tirar a sua também? - Sugeriu, aproximando-se mais.

- É uma boa idéia.

A entregou para Shun que a depositou junto com a sua ao lado da taças abandonadas. Deitaram-se sobre a grama, com os rostos próximos e pés apontando para polos opostos. A chuva continuava, com apenas alguns eventuais trovões distantes. O mais novo quebrou o silêncio, descontraído:

- Vai cair um raio na nossa cabeça.

- Olha, é bem provável...

- Era só o que faltava...

Hyoga incomodou-se ao cruzar-lhe a mente pela primeira vez o pensamento de que talvez estivesse aborrecendo o amigo - talvez ele quisesse somente comer sorvete em paz na varanda e não sair por aí se molhando...

- Por quê? Não está gostando do dia?

- Não, é que... Muito pelo contrário, o dia está tão bonito, mesmo com a chuva, é até estranho nada ter dado errado até aqui...

Cisne sorriu pela verdade nas palavras do amigo. - Realmente... Ei, está diminuindo!

- Era de se esperar que não durasse muito.

- Mas ainda está gostoso...

Esperaram a chuva se resumir a uma fina garoa, que caía de nuvens recém-chegadas que nublavam o céu, anunciando um dia seguinte possivelmente mais úmido, e puseram-se sentados. Novamente, os olhos de Hyoga puderam percorrer todo corpo de Andrômeda, gesto que não passou despercebido por este, fazendo-o sentir um misto de vergonha e satisfação. Aquele olhar... Estaria vendo coisas ou Hyoga tinha o mesmo olhar de malícia que ele tinha ao observá-lo ali, semi-nu, encharcado? E não foi a primeira vez que observou aquele olhar durante o dia. Não, não era possível... Ou era? Ter certeza de algo assim seria difícil, para não dizer impossível, mas precisava aproximar-se da verdade, precisava observá-lo direito. Talvez... Talvez não fosse desejo. Talvez tivesse percebido sua atração e olhava-o com aquele olhar perdido por não querer acreditar, por sentir-se traído como amigo... Mas felizmente estava blefando.

- Você... É muito bonito, Shun. - Um elogio gratuito!

- Eu pareço uma garota. Você que é bonito, parace um homem maduro, como meu nii-san. Queria me parecer mais com vocês.

- Bobagem. Está muito melhor assim. E as garotas gostam, não gostam? - Mais uma vez o maldito assunto das garotas!

- Sei lá.

- Como sei lá?

- Sei lá, não me importo, não ligo.

- Não pensa em namorar, Shun?

- Sim.

- Pensa em namorar e não liga para garotas? - "Shun seu idiota cuidado com o que fala! Não vai entregar o jogo numa hora dessas e por tudo a perder!"

-Q-Quero dizer, ligo, mas não para essas. Procuro alguém que eu goste de verdade, que eu conheça, que me conheça, entende?

- Entendo, perfeitamente...

- E você, Hyoga?

- Eu o quê?

- Está namorando? - Sabia muito bem que não, mas nada como dar uma de desentendido.

- Não, eu... - Voltou-se novamente para o rosto lindo e inocente que o observava, corando de leve - Eu estou confuso.

Confuso... Interessante.

- Bom, então não vamos falar mais sobre isso, certo?

- Ótima idéia. Aliás, acho que te devo uma massagem.

Sentando nos banquinhos do quiosque próximo, Hyoga, completamente desajeitado, tentou retribuir ao gesto do amigo de alguns dias atrás. Não tinha coragem de empregar muita força, apenas deslizava as mãos morenas pelos ombros nus. Shun adorou o contato e, colocando suas mãos sobre as dele, conduziu-as para os lugares certos e ensinou a força certa a ser usada. Só depois de algum tempo Cisne veio a perceber o quão erótica era aquela cena, mas como o virginiano não se mostrava de modo algum incomodado, sentiu-se livre para continuar.

Há tempos não resistia mais a ele. Era tão bonito, delicado, especial. Mas não tinha coragem de se manisfestar. Havia prometido a si mesmo que se afastaria, não era normal sentir aquilo. Shun era um homem. E Ikki o transformaria num pato assado na primeira oportunidade que tivesse. E Shun, pobre Shun, nem imaginava as alterações físicas que causava! Naquele momento mesmo, Hyoga podia tocá-lo com o triplo da ousadia e em partes muito mais... Interessantes. O garoto ia ficar horrorizado caso soubesse que estava sendo cobiçado pelo seu companheiro de longa data! Desgraça pouca é bobagem.

Após algum tempo, quando a noite já caía, se retiraram e voltaram para a mansão para tomar um banho.

-

-Ikki?

-Oi, já está pronto? - Sentado na cama de Shun, Fênix o esperava sair do banho.

- Mais ou menos, por quê?

- Quero conversar com você.

Andrômeda, secando os cabelos com uma toalha, sentou-se ao lado do irmão.

- Sobre o quê?

- ... Ainda quero saber, Shun!

- Você é muito impaciente!

- Me dê uma dica, vai. - O mais novo adorava internamente os acessos de curiosidade que o irmão tinha, pois se sentia mais próximo a ele.

- É uma pessoa que venho convivendo muito, ultimamente...

Ikki observou-o em silêncio por alguns segundos, para depois se pronunciar:

- ... Hyoga? - Respondeu, rindo, irônico. Shun manteve-se em silêncio, de cabeça baixa.

- Ok, brinquei na hora errada, certo? Desculpe-me Shun, pela sua cara a coisa deve ser séria mesmo. Se não quiser contar para ninguém, ou para mim mesmo, tudo bem, eu respeito. - Fez menção de levantar-se e deixar o irmão a sós com seus pensamentos.

- Não, espera! Me desculpa, Ikki. - Apoiou a cabeça em um dos ombros largos do irmão, sendo recebido em um abraço. - Eu quero te contar, só eu sei o quanto! Mas... Eu não tenho coragem.

- Podemos resolver isso muito facilmente. Quando puder, coloque alguma coisa dessa pessoa na caixa, lembra? Vai se sentir melhor. E talvez eu fique sabendo quem é sem que me conte diretamente. Você sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa, não sabe? Sabe que vou te apoiar, não sabe?

Se não tivesse tanta certeza que o irmão nem suspeitava, poderia dizer que falava tudo aquilo de propósito para o encorajar a sair do armário logo.

- Sei.

Era agora ou nunca.

- Irmão... Eu não preciso colocar nada dessa pessoa na caixinha...

-...

- Porque...

-...

-...

-... Porque...?

- Porque já tem algo dela lá.

Ikki tentou processar a informação. "Mas c-como?"

- S-Shun você...

- É. - Shun interrompeu-o. - A pessoa é o Hyoga.

Ikki estava estático. Encarava-o como se um alienígena estivesse vindo por trás ameaçando abduzi-lo. As informações não estavam sendo muito bem processadas. "Parte um – Meu irmão estava apaixonado. Ok. Parte dois – Ele não queria me contar por algum motivo. Ok. Parte três – Eu sugiro a ele colocar alguma alguma coisa dessa pessoa em nossa caixinha como recordação e ele diz que já tem. E lá só estão a pulseira de Esmeralda e a cruz de Cisne. E ele não chegou a conhecer a Esmeralda. Então... Então é o que ele disse. Meu irmão. Meu irmãozinho. Ama. O. Hyoga... Zeus."

Voltando a si, segurou os ombros de Andrômeda com as mãos, olhou-o nos olhos e perguntou, tão sério que chegaria a intimidar alguém que não o conhecesse tão bem:

- Shun, você sabe o que está dizendo?

- Sei... – Uma resposta bem mais simples e segura do que Ikki esperava, mas que ao menos o fez entender melhor. Ao contrário do que o irmão esperava, Fênix apenas o abraçou.

– Você tem certeza disso?

O mais novo pacientemente acariciou os braços que o envolviam. – Você não?

Era óbvio. Os olhares, a distração, a preocupação constante – Tudo indicava que Andrômeda realmente morria de amores pelo russo de olhos azuis.

- E ele?

- Não sei. Achava difícil ter uma chance de ser correspondido mas... O jeito que ele me olha...

- Então vá em frente, se você não tomar a iniciativa, duvido que Hyoga tome. Ele é confuso demais... Não deve conseguir aceitar que sente algo por você, caso sinta.

Shun sorriu, mudando de assunto.

- Você não está bravo?

- Com você? Alguma vez eu consegui ficar bravo com você na vida? Eu deveria estar bravo?

- Não sei, eu...

- Já vimos coisas demais na vida para nos impressionarmos com isso, Shun...

- Nii-san, é tão bom quando você está aqui... Apertaram o abraço, aproveitando a presença um do outro.

-

Dia seguinte.

- Olá pessoal! – Adentrou o salão onde todos tomavam café da manhã e sentou-se na mesa.

- Nossa, Hyoga, que bom humor!

- O que foi Seiya, não posso ficar feliz?

- Pode, é claro, mas _você_ assim de manhã, que é estranho é!

- Seiya, deixa o Hyoga em paz...

- Shiryu, não está vendo? Ele está escondendo da gente...

- Não estou escondendo nada! O que acham que estou escondendo?

- Está escon-den-dooooooo... – Cutucou-lhe o braço com o dedo indicador.

- Divertiu-se ontem, Hyoga? – A voz grave e firme inconfundível de Ikki veio de um lado mais afastado da mesa. O sorriso e olhar irônicos o acusavam silenciosamente, enquanto girava uma faca de patê entre os dedos. O cavaleiro de Cisne percebeu que Fênix sabia de algo que não deveria saber. Deveria ter percebido seu interesse por Shun!

- Sim, por quê? – Blefou, numa voz calma.

- O QUE ACONTECEU O QUE ACONTECEU?! - Seiya imediatamente debruçou-se na mesa alternando o olhar para Hyoga e Ikki. Shiryu o segurou pelo braço trazendo-o de volta a cadeira. Ikki continuou:

- O Shun estava me contando agora a pouco que andaram pela chuva ontem... Deve ter se divertido. Pena que ele se resfriou.

- Ah é?

- Disse a ele para ficar lá em cima, que eu traria alguma coisa.

- Deixa que eu levo! Faz tempo que não converso com o Shun! – Seiya se manifestou, animado.

- Bom, vou arrumar uma bandeja. – Fênix colocou algumas coisas básicas de café da manhã, mas impediu Pegasus de colocar uma barra de chocolate.

- Ele come isso demais, vai fazer mal.

- Que mala você, Ikki!

- Ele está certo, Seiya. É melhor assim. Ikki, deixa que eu levo, foi por minha causa que ele ficou resfriado. – Pronunciou-se, colocando sorrateiramente uma barra de chocolate no bolso – Com licença.

- Esses dois ein...

- O que tem esses dois, Seiya?

- Ah, vivem de fofoquinha, de andar juntinhos pela chuva... Parecem namorados!

- COOOOOF COF COF! – Ikki quase morreu engasgado com o próprio café. As informações que recebeu do irmão eram novas demais para levar numa boa uma insinuação dessas!

- Tudo bem aí, Ikki?

- Gasp... tudo sim, Dragão...

- Seiya, como você é, eles só são muito amigos!

-

Já no quarto, Hyoga e Shun conversavam sentados lado a lado na cama, numa proximidade perigosa. Na verdade, o virginiano ainda estava deitado e o cavaleiro de Cisne ajeitava-se no espaço restante, ficando ambos então com as cinturas e troncos praticamente colados. Aquela cama... Tinha o cheiro de Shun. Era tão aconchegante...

- Não quer?

- Não, obrigada.

- Não quer nada?

- Já comi, Shun, não se incomode. – Explicou pacientemente, feliz em ver-se tão próximo do outro mais uma vez – Você não enjoa disso não? E ainda por cima a essa hora da manhã...

- Não, tem coisas que não enjoam. Chocolate é uma delas.

- Mas eu não devo ser. Desculpe ficar tanto atrás de você esses dias Shun, é que é a única pessoa com quem me dou bem.

- Eu gosto muito de você, Hyoga – Passou uma mecha loira por trás da orelha do amigo, aproximando o rosto – Fico feliz em saber que gosta de mim também.

Hyoga retribuiu o gesto, trocando olhares com ele em silêncio por alguns minutos, mas logo lembrou-se da promessa com si mesmo de tentar se afastar.

- Que Bom. Shun... Eu... É melhor eu deixar você comer em paz, não acha? Já vou indo – Se levantou, mas foi puxado novamente para a cama pelo braço. Naquele momento, o loiro pressentiu que as coisas não seriam como antes.

- Não, fica aqui... – Shun virou o corpo, para olha-lo de frente, e passou uma das mãos por seus cabelos – Você... Gosta de mim, não gosta?

Hyoga estava com o corpo duro feito uma estátua. O que foi aquilo? Aquele olhar, aquele carinho... Não era só amizade. Era o que _ele_ queria fazer com Shun, mas nunca tinha coragem. Olhou-o nos olhos procurando uma resposta, e aproveitou para passar a mão em seus cabelos também, adorando a proximidade mais uma vez. Seus olhos brilhavam, o denunciando, assim como os do outro.

- Shun... Eu...

- Me responda Hyoga, você gosta de mim ou não? – Só Zeus para saber quantas coisas existiam nas entrelinhas daquela pergunta tão simples!

- Zeus, Shun, como gosto! – Respondeu, livrando-se da hipnose temporariamente - Só eu sei o quanto!

Os rostos se aproximaram mais, e mal conseguiam pensar de tão absortos em se observarem. As mãos morenas, que acariciavam os cabelos verdes, passaram para os lábios, fazendo todo o contorno, num gesto mudo de afeto. Já Shun, passava o polegar pelo rosto exótico e bem barbeado do homem que tanto estimava. Tudo estava claro, para os dois.

- Então, por quê? Por quê, Hyoga? – Questionava, aproximando e oferecendo os lábios delicados e pálidos.

- Shun, eu... Eu não posso... – Encostou sua testa na dele, fechando os olhos – Está errado.

- Não, não está, Hyoga... – Shun completou a frase com um ousado selinho na boca quente do cavaleiro de Cisne. Mas logo que se separaram os lábios no menor foram cobertos pelos dedos longos do loiro. – Shun, nós só estamos... Confusos.

Mas antes mesmo que pudesse responder, havia sido deixado só na cama com um chocolate pela metade.

No andar de baixo, Ikki, Shiryu e Seiya observaram perplexos um Hyoga perturbado descendo as escadas com pressa e saindo da mansão sem dar qualquer explicação. Fênix de imediato percebeu que alguma coisa tinha acontecido e subiu para falar com o irmão.

- Shun? – Andrômeda estava na cama, observando desolado algum ponto no lençol que o cobria.

- ... Ikki? – O mais velho se aproximou, sentando-se nos pés da cama.

- O que aconteceu aqui?

Shun lançou-lhe um olhar tão transparente que conseguiu entender sem que o menor dissesse que Hyoga estava consciente de tudo. Mas dos outros detalhes não fazia idéia. Continuou com o questionamento:

- Me diga o que aconteceu exatamente!

- Ele... Ele sentou-se aqui e... Nós... Eu... Eu o beijei, Ikki.

- Beijou?!

- É, de leve, sabe?

- E aí?!

- Ele saiu. Eu sei ele gosta de mim, irmão, eu senti, claramente! Eu vi na expressão dele, nos gestos, tudo! Eu vi, nii-san! – Shun estava feliz, esperançoso, apesar de não ter gostado de ter sido abandonado. Havia se debruçado na cama para maior proximidade com o leonino e narrava tudo com empolgação comovente.

- Ele saiu... Que idiota. Bem típico do Hyoga, deve estar em algum lugar fingindo que nada aconteceu e tentando se convencer que é sozinho no mundo. É pior do que eu em lidar com esse tipo de coisa.

- Eu não sei o que fazer agora... – O menor confessou, um tanto desnorteado. Como fazer Hyoga aceitar o que sentia, voltar à mansão e retomar de onde pararam, de preferência o mais rápido possível?

- Eu sei. Fique aí. Você terá seu pato de volta até o final do dia, isso é uma promessa.

Retirou-se a passos firmes do quarto. Conhecia aquele tom de voz. Quando Ikki dizia que ia fazer algo com aquela voz, é porque a coisa seria feita quer queiram quer não. E o que restava fazer? Esperar? Talvez. Ir atrás do irmão e tantar ajuda-lo? Hmmm... Ele não gostava e nem precisava de companhia para seus planos... Restava ao jovem virginiano ficar lá, fazendo sabe-se Zeus o quê, esperando o dia acabar e pedindo aos deuses para que muito em breve pudesse uma ótima e surpreendente notícia a Shiryu, Seiya e Saori.

Ikki, antes de sair, passou em seu quarto e pegou a fatídica caixinha. Era hora de por tudo em pratos limpos. Não ia deixar seu irmão resolvendo aquele problema sozinho sabendo que podia ajudar, e muito menos agüentaria observar um outro grande companheiro seu privando-se do que amava por... Sabe-se lá o que Cisne tinha naquela cabeça de marreco.

-

Não demorou muito a encontrá-lo. Sentado na praia, observava o mar em silêncio. Sentou-se ao seu lado, completamente calmo, para o estranhamento do outro.

- O que está pensando? – Perguntou, sem muita curiosidade, observando o mar também.

- No que acha que estou pensando?

- No meu irmão.

- Pois acertou. Como está sabendo?

- Fiquei sabendo que ele gosta de você pelo próprio, e que você gosta dele agora, pela sua cara.

- E o que vai fazer? Me matar?

- Não sou o troglodita que todos pensam. Não tenho nada a ver com isso, meu irmão tem o direito de ficar quem quiser, como eu. Não vim te ameaçar nem nada, Cisne.

- Não precisa me chamar assim Ikki.

- Ok_, hyoga._ – Corrigiu-se com certa ironia. Estava irritado com o russo e não sabia muito bem o porquê. Mas Hyoga não achava aquela uma situação muito boa para comprar briga por uma coisa tão pequena e resolver deixar passar. Fênix sempre seria o mesmo... Sérios problemas demonstrar carinho e consideração, mesmo que as tivesse de sobra. – Quero que me diga por que fugiu daquele quarto agora a pouco.

Hyoga levou as duas mãos à cabeça, segurando-a pendida e suportada por seus braços apoiado em suas pernas dobradas.

-... Não sei.

- Como não sabe?

- Não sei lidar com isso Ikki! Depois que perdi minha mãe e meus mestres, achei que estava sozinho, que só tinha vocês, meus amigos! E somente isso, _amigos_! Nunca pensei em namoradas, mulheres, quanto mais em homens! Você pode ter idéia do quanto isso é estranho para mim? Eu só tenho uma grande consideração por seu irmão, _apenas_ isso!

- Algo não me deixa acreditar no que você diz, Hyoga.

- Por que?

- Se o Shun aparecesse com uma namorada agora, como se sentiria? – O loiro pensou por alguns segundos antes de responder:

-... Péssimo. Mas... Acho que só seria medo de que ele se afastasse de mim.

- Interessante seu método de mentir para si mesmo.

- Quem é você para saber disso, _Fênix_? – Hyoga se exaltou pela primeira vez, sem resposta diante de uma afirmativa verdadeira que o desarmou.

- Um cara um tanto parecido com você. Vamos Hyoga, pense! Agora que tudo foi revelado, as coisas ficaram muito mais claras para mim também. Quando me lembro de vocês, sempre juntos, mais do Seiya e Shiryu era... Era estranho, eu via que ali existia alguma coisa mas não sabia o que. Agora me parece tão óbvio... Aliás, veja isso. – Mostrou-lhe a caixinha aberta com a cruz de sua mãe dentro.

- A cruz... Não entendi, o que tem isso?

- Nessa caixa, guardamos recordações importantes para nós. Como pode ver, aí também está um pulseira, de Esmeralda. O seu colar eu considerava uma recordação unicamente minha, então de Shun só havia aquele pingente... Você sabe qual... Que supostamente era um presente de nossos pais. Só colocamos coisas que REALMENTE significam algo para nós aí. E quando Shun me contou que estava apaixonado por alguém...

- Quando foi isso?

- Há uns dias. Mas ele não me disse quem. Até ontem, quando sugeri que ele colocasse alguma coisa dessa pessoa na caixa, já que percebi que era alguém que era realmente especial para ele... Dava para ver só em olha-lo...

- E o que houve?

- Ele disse que não precisava, porque já havia.

Hyoga apenas fitava-o, sem assimilar muito bem. Ikki exaltou-se e agarrou cada um de seus ombros.

- Já havia, Hyoga! Consegue ver o quanto você é importante para ele? Ele não me disse que _gostava_ de alguém, ele disse que estava _apaixonado_! Ele NUNCA se apaixonou, nem mesmo por June, Hyoga! Ele te ama, te ama! Como eu amo Esmeralda, como Orfeu ama Eurídice! Entende?! Amor!

O cavaleiro de Cisne deixava suas lágrimas caírem sem vergonha do outro. Estava feliz, como nunca estivera, nunca imaginou que poderia ser amado por alguém! _Shun_ o _amava_! Existia honra maior do que essa? Havia sido beijado, e arranjou uma desculpa para fugir. Era tão difícil assim aceitar ser amado por alguém? Olhou para Ikki, que parecia satisfeito em vê-lo emocionado, e deu-lhe um forte e demorado abraço que até o desconcertou.

Fênix observou o russo abandonar a praia e suspirou aliviado. Olhou para o céu ainda nublado e para o mar sem ninguém. Sentiu-se momentaneamente muito feliz.

- É, irmãozinho, as coisas estão se ajeitando para você. – Retirou a delicada pulseirinha cor-de-rosa de dentro da caixa e a apertou forte entre os dedos. – Esmeralda, queria tanto que tivesse conhecido meu irmão, se dariam tão bem... – Guardou-a devido à melancolia que o invadiu e ficou pensando em como aquele dia seria longo, para todos.

-

Era quase hora do almoço quando Hyoga chegou ofegante à Mansão Kido, sem saber muito bem por onde começar mas com muita certeza do que queria. Ao encontrar logo de cara com Seiya jogando vídeo-game, a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça foi perguntar de Shun.

- Shun? O Shun... – Pausa devido a concentração numa curva fechada – Ele... Ah! – Bateu na parede. Era péssimo com joguinhos de corrida... – Saiu com a Saori.

- COMO SAIU COM A SAORI?

- Saiu...

- SAIU PRA ONDE?

- Saiu para... – Outra pausa para se concentrar na partida da corrida recomeçada.

-...?

-... Para... Não sei.

Murmurando algum palavrão, saiu bufando e se controlando para não chutar os vasinhos e estátuas da herdeira Kido (coisa que na verdade queria fazer toda vez que as via, por mais bem humorado que estivesse) e foi tomar um banho para relaxar.

- Hyoga, está acontecendo alguma coisa? – Perguntou educadamente o chinês naturalizado, durante o almoço, notando o clima estranho dos últimos tempos.

- Estou apenas resolvendo alguns... Problemas. Creio que logo saberá do que se trata Shiryu, se tudo der certo.

- Você e seus problemas misteriosos... Vamos, diga, do que se trata? – Pegasus, com sua curiosidade transparente e sorriso sacana de sempre.

- Você verá, Seiya! Que coisa!

- Aliás, onde está Ikki? – O libriano voltou a se pronunciar.

- A última vez que o vi, foi na praia.

- Deu de sumir de novo. Daqui a pouco aparece... É sempre assim.

- Ah, e ninguém ainda me explicou aonde foi o Shun.

- Desculpe Hyoga, aquela hora estava muito distraído... A Saori voltou de uma reunião que aconteceu bem de manhã pouco depois de você sair, e perguntou ao Shun se ele podia acompanha-la até a Fundação para outra.

- Mas por que o Shun?

- Por que o Seiya tinha comido e voltado à dormir e eu estava trancado no quarto falando com a Shunrei pelo telefone. E acho que ele não conseguiu negar o convite, mesmo estando ainda meio resfriado e pelo que senti, não muito afim de ir. Além do mais, você sabe, acho que ela se sente bem com ele.

- Todo mundo se sente bem com o Shun. – Afirmou Seiya de imediato, numa sinceridade quase infantil. Hyoga abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Realmente...

- Mas por que, era urgente?

- Era um pouco, na verdade, Shiryu... Mas acho que posso esperar.

- Aliás, vocês não acham que a Saori está trabalhando demais? Ela vai surtar, precisa relaxar! Que coisa, a gente mora com ela e quase não a vê!

- É verdade. – Responderam Cisne e Dragão, quase ao mesmo tempo.

A conversa se prolongou por mais algum tempo na mansão. Na praia, um silencioso Ikki ainda observava as ondas e na Fundação, Saori arrependia-se de ter convidado Andrômeda para uma coisa tão chata só porque estava cansada de ficar sozinha e o virginiano viajava, ouvindo empresários falando sobre coisas que não entendia e que não lhe interessavam e pensando no irmão e em certo russo reservado. Como as coisas seriam dali para frente?

Horas se passaram, a sexta voava. Quando era um pouco mais de seis da tarde, Saori e Shun retornaram, exaustos. Ambos foram tomar um banho. Hyoga ouviu o barulho dos dois, mas preferiu não se manifestar.

Ikki já havia chegado há algum tempo, e lia um livro calmamente, como se estivesse inconsciente da confusão entre see irmão e seu companheiro. Já fizera sua parte, e tinha consciência de que as coisas iriam se resolver sozinhas.

No quarto, Shun estava inquieto. Penteou e despenteou o cabelo inúmeras vezes, optando por fim por ele despenteado. Ainda não havia falado com o irmão, mas o conhecia e sabia que algo muito bom havia feito. E também... Tinha o que mais precisava. Tinha visto o brilho dos olhos de Hyoga e sentindo o amor dele por si em seus toques e gestos. Hyoga mesmo o tinha confessado em silêncio, naquela manhã. Mas precisava... Precisava do último passo. Precisava dobrar aquela alma teimosa que se recusava a deixar ser amada. Precisava mostrar-lhe que seriam felizes juntos mesmo sob a pior das chuvas de pedras, e que não era apenas um garotinho tolo bagunçando as coisas... E isso tudo seria naquele momento.

Saiu do quarto decidido, descendo as escadas de cabeça erguida e deixando pelo caminho um agradável e doce cheiro de perfume. Encontrou Ikki na penumbra da sala, lendo sob a luz de um abajur. Não precisaram palavras. Em um segundo Shun leu no rosto e no sorriso sacana do irmão que tudo estava bem. As coisas estavam favoráveis...

Em outro cômodo, Seiya, Saori, Shiryu e Hyoga lembravam do passado. Mas o russo estava uma pilha de nervos. O virginiano podia entrar pela porta a qualquer momento, e o que ele faria? Não iria por tudo a perder novamente. E se Shun tivesse se ofendido, se magoado? Se arrependido? E se Shun tivesse decidido esquece-lo? E se seu cabelo estivesse embaraçado demais? E se...

- ...Hyoga? – A voz doce era inconfundível.

- Oi Shun, venha até aqui! Como demorou para se arrumar!

- Não, obrigada Seiya, mas é que preciso muito conversar com o Hyoga.

Todos sentiram o clima pesar ao verem a expressão nervosa do russo. Mas o que raios aqueles dois estavam aprontando afinal?

- Ok Shun, para onde podemos ir?

Shun saiu andando enquanto Hyoga o seguia.

- Vamos aqui para a varanda do outro lado do andar.

Hyoga sentou-se na sacada alta, gesto não muito seguro, caso ele não fosse um cavaleiro. Fitou Shun com um misto de curiosidade e desejo. As palavras e pensamentos estavam embaralhados em sua garganta e não sabia sequer por onde começar. Mas não foi preciso...

O jovem de cabelos verdes aproximou-se, posicionando-se entre suas pernas. Levantou seu rosto com uma das mãos macias e delicadas, até os olhos dos dois ficarem na mesma altura.

- Me dê Hyoga, me dê aquele olhar que me deu hoje de manhã.

O rosto angelical e alvo iluminou-lhe a mente e ele pôde dar inconscientemente o brilho que Shun queria, fazendo-o sorrir.

- Hyoga... – Ambas as mãos passaram a acariciar delicadamente as laterias do rosto do russo – Eu preciso que você saiba que... Que eu... Que eu te amo.

- Shun...- A voz madura veio quase num sussurro, e o loiro fechou os olhos, retribuindo as carícias. Andrômeda entendeu que aquela era a hora.

Encostando de leve seus lábios entreabertos nos dele, esperou até senti-los procurar os seus em resposta. Então por fim abriu-os melhor, sugando os que lhe eram oferecidos. Deslizou a língua devagar, sentindo todo calor e umidade da boca do homem à sua frente. Esse último, então, deliciando-se com o gosto de Shun, resolveu enfim se deixar levar e abraçou-o com força, possessividade, com um dos braços, deixando a mão livre enroscar-se nos cabelos cheirosos e recém-lavados.

Afastaram as bocas por um tempo, mas sem afastar os rostos. Ambos não acreditavam direito no que havia acontecido e repetiram os gestos continuamente, até sentirem os lábios latejando. Shun então, sem muito receio, afastou os fios dourados e beijou de leve todo o comprimento do pescoço moreno, num gesto muito mais de afeto do que de tesão. Deixou suas mãos correrem livres pelo peitoral e corpo de Hyoga, que saía mais do sério a cada gesto.

Hyoga, totalmente desabituado com tanto contato e carinho, se sentia nas nuvens. Tomou o pescoço do outro em retribuição, mas o beijando-o de modo muito mais ousado. Não se controlava. As mãos já estavam entrando pela camisa leve de Shun e estavam numa sacada às vistas de qualquer pessoa que passasse. Andrômeda, que sentia seu corpo queimar, assim como o outro, sugeriu antes que algo desconcertante acontecesse:

- Hyoga, vamos ao meu quarto, por favor...

- Shun... Eu te amo, Shun... Te amo muito, desde sempre... – A resposta veio sem muita conexão com a proposta, que foi aceita mesmo assim. O loiro suspendeu-o pela cintura, podendo continuar a beija-lo no curto caminho até o cômodo do Amamiya mais jovem.

Jogando-se na cama, Shun esticou os braços num pedido mudo de que Hyoga o cobrisse. O pedido foi obedecido de imediato, e ali ficaram, até o dia seguinte, trocando carícias e declarações de amor.

No corredor, uma atônita Saori, um tímido Shiryu e um sorridente Seiya continuavam parados desde que saíram de onde estavam para irem inocentemente até a sala de tv e passaram na frente da porta da sacada do outro lado do andar, encontrando dois de seus companheiros, afastados durante todo aquele dia, resolvendo o tal misterioso _problema_ com beijos arrebatadores e toques cheios de amor e desejo. Nem se quer os viram quando passaram enroscados à caminho do quarto do mais jovem.

- É, pelo jeito a coisa está boa... – Comentou Seiya, com seu jeito descolado e mãos atrás da cabeça. Saori engoliu seco, vermelha como um pimentão e sem saber o que fazer, como sempre ficava na presença de casais, principalmente quando um certo cavaleiro de Pegasus estava ao seu lado. Shiryu tentou contornar a situação um tanto inesperada:

- Pelo jeito só nós três mesmo vamos assistir o filme...

- E eu! – Comentou Fênix, surgindo das escadas, muito calmo e à vontade, causando estranhamento a todos. – E é melhor deixar o volume bem alto! – Riu, confiante. – Vamos, vão ficar parados aí? Estão vontade de fazer também, é? – Saori ficou ainda mais escarlate, e a última de Ikki conseguiu constranger até Seiya e Shiryu.

- É, é isso aí pessoal, depois esses dois vão ter que explicar isso direitinho. – Completou Pegasus, enquanto seguiam finalmente até a bendita sala, sem antes deixar de dar uma olhadinha para o quarto fechado do amigo.

"Seja feliz, irmãozinho" – Foi o último pensamento de Fênix até tentar se concentrar em alguma coisa. Shun já estava virando um homem, e foi nessa idade que ele próprio se apaixonou pela primeira vez. Ainda bem que provavelmente o destino seria mais bondoso com o mais novo.

No quarto, já sem grande parte das roupas, o casal de jovens cavaleiros experimentavam o amor sincero, sem medos ou pudores. Sentiam-se confortados pelos cosmos um do outro e nada mais os separariam agora.

**Fim.**


End file.
